Eclipse rewrite
by Greaser of Olympus
Summary: Severus plans to joins the Deatheaters the end of his seventh year, But first He has to confessed his Feeling to his crush. But What happens when his crush feels the same but refused to let him go?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I'm new to the writing fan fiction scene and this is my first fanfic so please be gentle.

Disclaimer: i don't own Harry potter. Sadly. The right belongs J.K. Rowling

Warning: lemon pwp (kinda)

* * *

Severus pov

The fear kept me silent. We stood there not moving not talking not really doing anything. My black eyes staring at the ground ashamed. I knew it. I told him the truth and he was going to reject me. After two minutes of silent i began to walk away, trying to hide the oncoming tears. What did i expect. For those who are wondering what the hell is happening I, Severus Snape told my archenemy Sirius Black, that i was in love with him. I can easily understand if he hated me. If you compare us by appearance, you can understand why people hated me and not him. Sirius hair was long black shoulder length with a slide windswept look while mine is shoulder length black and greasy looking. He had a strong build. Me? I have lanky scrawny build. Sirius was 6 '3" while i was 5'7". But his eyes were smoky grey orbs while i was cursed with black nightmares. I don't know why i told him. Uh I can't wait to see how he tortured me with this tomorrow. To be honest the only reason i told him is because this is our last year of hogwarts and I was going to join the deatheaters. Just as I was about to start to walking away I felt a hand grab my wrist and drag me away. I was dragged all the to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor. I stared at him in shock.

"Black what are you doing?" i ask. Was he going to attack me? His response shocked me.

"Take off your clothes" he responded in a monotone voice

"What?"

"I need to check something" Black told me while grabbing my left arm. He then tore of the sleeve. When he saw that I didn't have the dark mark he then ask me something the shock me but also made me sad.

"You plan on joining the death eater, don't you"

"...Yes"

"Then why tell me? Why now out all times? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Black asked.

" How could I?" I shouted. For years i was in love with my bully. The one that cost me my best friend. The one that had almost got me killed. "You hated me, you tried to kill me, you mercilessly attacked me for no reason! How was i supposed to tell you?"

"So instead you tell me when you plan to leave forever. After making me wait all those years as well as trying to get your bloody attention" Black ask. His voice getting darker as he eyes began to darken. He leaned in closer as my eyes went wide.

"What do you-" i never had a chance to finish my sentence because he pressed his lips against mine. I froze for a minute. Then i felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and bring me in closer. I wrap my arms around his neck. Black deepened the kiss before biting my lip making me gasp. He took advantage of it and stuck his tongue down my throat making me dizzy. Soon enough i felt my back hit the wall. I didn't even notice that we moved. He grabbed my wrist and raised them above my head and began attacking my neck. I swear my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"You not joining them Severus. I won't lose you. Not this time" He murmured into my neck. Before I could respond he kept talking. " i waited too long to lose you now"He took a step back and i almost fell to the floor. I was shocked and disoriented. Had that actually happened or was i hallucinating.

"Black wha-" i stopped cold because i saw him taking off his shirt to reveal tanned skin strong arms and an amazing six packed. Apparently being a quidditch chaser did wonder for your body. Plus being a part time jerk to people.

"Wha- what are y-y-you doing Sirius?" I started. I didn't even noticed that i called him by his first name. Black didn't answer he simply pinned me up against the wall and took off my slytherin robes and tie then tore off my shirt. He was working his way down my body biting and suck at every inch of my pale skin. When his hand went to my pants that was when i snapped out of it.

"SIRIUS STOP!" I practically shout if not scream. He stopped startled and shocked.

Sirius pov

I wasn't disgusted that Snape was in love with me in fact i was over the moon. Every prank and insult was so he look my way. Each time we did hurt him i saw his human side the side that only Evans know and i hated her for that. When Severus told me to stop i was surprised. So i pulled away to take a good look at my lover/boyfriend/partner? The entire sight was dangerously beautiful. His greasy (which it is really silky and smooth) raven hair fell down to his shoulders in waves, pale skin flushed, his upper body covered with love bites and hickeys. His red swollen lips were parted. It took all my willpower not to take him right there. "Whats wrong" i ask him. I thought were both were enjoying ourselves. Then I look into his eyes and saw the truth. He was a virgin. Severus Snape was a fucking virgin. "Severus are you a virgin?" When he didn't look at me that gave me my answer. "Sev if you want to stop tell me" I told him. He look at me with those gorgeous pitch black eyes and said "this is a prank it's not real-"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE SEVERUS DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THIS IS A PRANK!?" I shouted shocked. After everything too. Severus look me dead in my eyes and simply said "yes". So i took a step back and said " I Sirius Orion Black swear on my magic that this is not a prank and that i have the feelings for Severus Snape". The glow appear significant it. "Lumos" as i cast the spell his onyx eyes went wide. Then I calmly step towards and asks if he believed me. Severus response? He press his lips onto mine.

* * *

same as before just a chapter shorter


	2. Chapter 2

Severus pov

When Sirius took the oath i was amazed. My main thought was he actually loves me. I felt hands slowly removing my clothes. I help him take off his pants. The second his underwear was gone i took a good look at his member. His 9" cock stood proudly in between his legs. I sunk to my knees and stroked it. Sirius moans as my hand began to strok his big cock. I am really glad he cast a lockimg and silencing charm on the door and room.

"God Sev dont stop baby" Then i was curious how it tasted so i took him in my mouth. He tasted so good that i was worried that i might get addicted. I took him deeper. His hand tangled into my hair keeping me in place as i continue to suck his big member. He pulled me off, gently push me up against the wall, pick me up by my waist and kiss me senseless. Sirius began taking my pants and pulling down my underwear and slowly begin stroking my 7" member teasing me I'm begging for him it's not to stop to keep going he placed three fingers in my face.

"Suck" that's all he said to me. I took the fingers into my mouth and begin the coat them in my saliva. Sirius pulled his figers out my mouth, he placed them near my entraxe. My body tense. He notice this and began to whisper in my ear.

"Tell me to stop. If you dont want to right know then tell me to stop. I won't be upset, promise." He says to me. I didn't need to think about it because I want this right now. So I leaned in close and whisper "Fuck me. Make me yours."

With that he carefully slids two fingers into my virgin hole and began to stretch me out. It wasn't awful just felt weird. As he continued I began squirming. Then he added a third finger and i became uncomfortable. He began whispering words of encouragement in my ear huge with a pleasure I gasped and moan. I saw the look on his face he was wearing a cat caught the canary expressionless face like he found something he's really pulled his fingers out of me. he changed our position to where I was laying on top of him. He carefully position himself at my entrance.

"Sirius I'm a little nervous" his response to me was "Why I think I change your position you get set the pace" with that he began to lower me onto his cock he slowly begin to answer me stretching me. Why people do this. IT HURTED SO BAD. Tears almost ran down my face he waited patiently for me to get used to the feeling. Once I was use to it, I rolled my hips and began to ride him. it felt a little weird at first but then I slowly start to like it and begin riding him harder and faster then all sudden huge wave pleasure came out the blue. I let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

"What was that" I gasped out. "Your sweet spot." Everytime our hips came together another shot of pleasure went through my body. I began moaning riding him harder faster anything to make sure this feeling never ends. The more I rode him the closer to the edge I got fuck Sev just like that baby keep riding me. I brgan to slam my hips down harder and faster, I don't want to slow down nor did I want to stop. Soon he began thrusting upwards into me.

" Sirius just like that fuck oh god YES!" Soon enough of I was about to cum. "Sirius I'm about to cum" "Go ahead baby come for me" I tossed my head back moaning as I came all over his stomach I kept riding him but he lifted me off him. I looked at him confused but all he did was stand me up and push me up against the wall and thrusted into me again. I probably moaned louder this time. His cock pounding into me waves and waves of pleasure coursing through my body. I don't want to stop, I hope he never did. I never felt like this before, my body felt like it was on fire it felt so amazing I was on cloud nine.

" You like that Severus? You like me pounding your tight little hole with my hard cock?" all I could do was moan "God yes please don't stop" I pleaded. The feeling return I knew I was about to come again Sirus slow down I'm going to come again." I barely managed to gasp out. He ignored me and fuck me harder. I'm pretty sure I screamed this time as I as I came all over the wall.

He pulled out again amnd laid me flat on the ground. I looked at him curious. But all he did was put both my legs onto his shoulders and thrust into me mercilessly. I'm pretty sure I blacked out from pleasure this time but he simply kept fucking me. His hips were a blur. I was moaning and screaming his name.

"Fuck me Siri fuck me just like that yes right there right there" I couldn't think straight , out of my mouth was incoherent babble but I didn't care. I love this feeling, it was amazing it was insane! I was abot to cum again but this time I wanted him to come with me. I want his cum **inside** me.

"HARDER SIRIUS PLEASE FUCK ME MORE" I screamed

"Severus I'm gonna cum" "CUM IN ME SIRI PLEASE CUM IN ME" Then I begin to cum all over my own chest and stomach I heard him curse one last time as he filled me with his hot cum. Once he pulled out, we simply lay there panting.

Then came the realization I just lost my virginity yet the thought made me smile. I lost it to the person I loved and he loved me back. "So still planning on joinning the Death Eaters?" I laughed and said "No" "

Good because I don't intend to let you go Severus" he kissed me one last time before darkness claimed me.

The next day I was sitting under my favorite tree when the Marauders Sirius excluded appered. James said "Snivellus what's wrong sad because your girlfriend isnt here?"

Stupid Peter responded "Please James like he has a girlfriend." Lupin of course stays quiet giving me an "im so sorry"look. I sigh to use to their taunting to even fight back. "What's going on here" My skin paled as Sirius appeared. To be honest I was hoping yesterday was a dream a good dream that I never want to get rid of but a dream nonetheless.

"Nothing much Padfoot just messing with old Snivilly here" James scoffed sadistic grin going across his face sing as his best friend was here now. Sirius glance at me befote looking James dead in the eye and saying proudly " Is that so? Well I would appreciate you stop picking on my boyfriend James."

That statement made my eyes go wide and all three of the Marauders jaws dropped. My God last night wasn't a dream (that would explain the sharp pain in my lower back) It was real he loves me. "Y-y-your boyfriend"James stuttered. "Yes **my boyfriend** James and I want you to stop picking on him. Come on Severus I'll walk you potions." Shocked and amazed I stood up and walked with him. He wraped his arm around my waist and begin to walk me to my class leaving behind 3 shock Marauders.

"You actually did that in public"

"Yes I did" Sirius said nonchalantly. Once we got to the potions classroom, he turn me around and smash his lips onto mine. I stood there shocked before I started to kiss back. Someone open the door and I heard a lot of people gasping but I didn't care to be honest I didn't care who knew anymore all I cared about was this moment. "WHAT THE HELL" A girl shrieks I turn my gaze and saw that Lily had open the door and the entire class of Gryffindor and Slytherin saw me and Sirius kissing. "Well it's like you're safe Severus see you later love" He kiss me one last time on the cheek then walked away to his class. Once he left everyone turned to look at me. I ignore them all walk to my seat sat down and smiled. Good things in my life were finally happening and I was genuinely happy.

the end

hey everybody! I did I finished **MY FIRST STORY!** I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize that the chapters are a little short like I said I'm a little new at this so please review please give me some feedback tell me what you think

To be honest now looking back, this story could have easily been a One-Shot or possibly 2 chapter. Anyway this is the end so I hope you enjoyed it I hope you think it was good. I'm going to continue writing stories because it was a lot of fun so be on the lookout for more stories that's it for now bye bye!

PS I might also be updating my profile so you know what story will be posting about (for example Grimm or Divergent)

Anyway bye - G. Olympia ( short for Greaser of Olympus


End file.
